Odd Love
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: I lost track of my Mario fanfics and they are random as the first ones, so I continued on and they got better. But, I have a new OTP. It's a crack, gay ship, but I ship it. ToadxDry Bones :D I fnished playing Captain Toad and wrote this story. It's a bit random, but extremely adorable.


Odd Love

I come home and see Toadette running up to me.

"Toad! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine. I found the green star. It's really cool. I think Princess Peach would love it."

"But Toad, the princess is gone!"

"WHAAA?! From Bowser?!" I asked afraid.

"Bowser is still sick...I think. No ones knows where she went. Mario and Luigi are gone too. Daisy, Marc, Peter, and Laura are very worried."

"Maybe I can save the heros for once! I've always wanted to!"

"Toad! You just saved me twice and went on an adventure in a different world for a green star! You need rest." I sighed and said

"Yeah, alright." Toadette and I started walking towards the kingdom. Does Toadette not believe that I could be the hero for a change? Does she think I'm too small? Bowser is very scary, but I bet I could beat him up in three shots. If I can defeat a big bird, I can defeat Bowser...maybe...while being scared. As Toadette and I enter the castle to look for clues, we're very surprised to see a mob of villains, putting my fellow people into cages.

"HEY! Let my friends go!" I cried. The mob looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, a little squirt is gonna beat us." A skeleton said. I frowned, marched up to him, and threw his head across the room. Maybe Toadette will let me fight if I beat up these guys.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING THE BACK GROUND CHARACTER! WHEN WILL I GET MY MOMENT TO FIGHT AND BE HEROIC?! THE MOMENT IS NOW, BUT MARIO ISN'T EVEN FLIPPIN' HERE! I CAN'T PROVE THAT I'M IMPORTANT!" The mob was about to start beating an angry Toad, but the skeleton stopped everyone. He got his head back on and said

"We can learn from this little guy. How come Bowser and his children get all the glory? What about us? Instead, Mario jumps on our heads! I'm sick of working for anybody! I QUIT!" The mob thought about what the skeleton said and eventually let all the people of the kingdom go. The mob started flying, walking, or crawling away into the forest where they'll start their new life. The skeleton stayed though and smiled at me.

"Thanks for agreeing with me. And letting everyone go. I'm Toad."

"I'm Dry Bones and I am sick of working for Bowser. Now that I don't work for him, I don't know what to do. I don't want to live in the forest..."

"You can stay here!"

"But Toad, he's the enemy!"

"Toadette, would the enemy quit their evil job and release everybody?" Toadette didn't say anything, but she had an un-sure face heading towards Dry Bones.

"Don't worry gender-bent Toad! I'm a new skeleton! I promise." She was still frowning, but said

"Fine. Toad, show Dry Bones to his new home." My sister walked off as I happily showed Dry Bones around the palace.

"Man, the princess has a nice home. Sorry I called you little squirt early."

"That's okay...I wonder what Bowser's castle looks like. Since you don't work for him anymore, can you tell me what he's doing right now?"

"...You really want to be heroic?"

"I've been nothing but a little mushroom all my life. I defiantly want to be heroic."

"Bowser is all better from the lava incident. Though, he was targeting this little green fairy so he could be powerful and never get injured from lava again. But of corse, Mario, Luigi, and Peach found out and went to go save the little fairy. I don't know where they are. They might be at Bowser's castle already."

"Dry Bones, we gotta help them! They're probably in danger!"

"But we're short and weak. Bowser can defeat us in one touch." I gulped. Bowser is scary but...

"As long as you believe, you can do anything." Dry Bones smiled at me and agreed that I should save the day. Though, he wants to be by my side. He wants to be heroic too. That's fine by me. I show Dry Bones the pipe as we go in together. So, Dry Bones and I went through different worlds until we got to Bowser's castle. The three heros weren't in any of the worlds...which means they're probably in danger. I look at the big, dark castle. I stand there while shaking a little and feeling my cheeks flush.

"Toad...you made it all this way to prove you're not nobody. There's no turning back." I took a deep breath and agreed with Dry Bones. Along the way, I realized that Dry Bones can throw his bones and hurt enemies. Though, I don't have a special power...I feel so safe with Dry Bones...if Toadette was with me, I would run away...but with Dry Bones...

"Alright, Toad, let's go prove that the world should treat us better." With one push the big doors opened. A giant dark hallway was inside. Dry Bones steeped in as if it was his own house.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Dry Bones is so brave. We walk all around the big mansion until we open one door that led to Mario, Luigi, and Peach in cages.

"TOAD! Oh, I thought we were gonna die! Quickly, unlock the cages before Bowser comes!" the princess cried.

"No! Toad's gonna fight Bowser."

"Wh-Dry Bones we know you work for Bowser."

"Not anymore. We want to prove that we're better than background characters."

"Okay, then prove it!" A booming voice cried. We turned around and there was the big, bad Bowser,

"It was because of you that my army doesn't listen to me anymore! YOU DIE FIRST!" Bowser was heading towards Dry Bones. He used his special attack and that did hurt him...but not enough. I ran around the room trying to find a switch, button, anything that'll stop Bowser.

"This isn't Captain Toad anymore. **This is a Mario game**." The beast cried...and he's right. This was designed for Peach, Mario, and Luigi...I'm not even supposed to be here-

"AAAHHH!" Dry Bones is crushed into smithereens by one big foot...Dry...I ran up to him...a pile of dust. I can feel my eye twitching.

" **THAT'S IT!** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BOSSY!? YOU HARASSED MY KINGDOM AND FRIENDS, MAKE ME THINK I'M NOBODY, AND KILL MY BEST FRIEND! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE NOT MEANT FOR THIS WORLD YOU ORC!" I ran up to Bowser and jumped on his face. I started punching and slapping his face until he eventually collapses. I free Mario, Luigi, and Peach as they cheer for me.

"Toad! You were-"

"Any of you have a knife or lighter?" There was a long pause until Mario got out a lighter. He was about to hand it to Toad, but Luigi stopped him.

"Toad, I know that you're angry. The same thing happened to me in a dream...I killed everyone...even the people I love. I don't want you to do the same. Bowser is defeated and will probably fall in lava again sometime. All you have to know, Toad, is that you are not a sidekick. You are a hero. I know boys and girls around worlds that think you're the best character. That's why they made Captain Toad. And you can come with Mario and I anytime to fight. We'll need your help knowing that you can defeat Bowser in a few slaps." I calmed down and listened to Luigi's speech. He's right...and I can fight with Mario and Luigi whenever I want to! I gotta tell-...oh...right.

"Princess, do you think you can fix Dry Bones?" She smiled and said

"Anything for my hero." She gave me a little kiss on the cheek...but I didn't blush. I've been waiting for that heroic kiss forever...but it felt like a mom kissing you. Anyway, we swept up the pieces of Dry Bones and brought him home.

Epilogue

Everyone is glad that the heros are back. Including me. Toadette was extremely worried, but extremely proud that I beat Bowser. The kingdom even gave me a medal for my heroic deed. I'm probably as famous as Mario and Luigi now!...If only if Dry Bones could be famous with me.

"Toad! I have a surprise for you!" Peach said as she took me to a room. A room with a skinny figure. A room where-DRY BONES! I ran up to him and give him a big hug.

"You did it Toad! I knew you could do it. Because you believed hard enough."

"I missed you when you were...dead. Will that ever happen again?"

"Probably, but you got a princess who can fix me up." Peach smiled and then left the room.

"Dry Bones...I feel like we could do everything together."

"...Me too." Without even thinking, I kissed Dry Bones' cheek. That time, I blushed.

"Uh...sorry." Dry Bones put his hand to his cheek, smiled, and said

"No it's okay." Dry Bones kissed me on the cheek too. We've been together ever since. Even if it's weird to most people(especially my sister)we don't care. We're the heros so we can do anything as long as we believe.

The End


End file.
